


all of these dreams

by downhillnow



Series: both sides now-verse [5]
Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Baby Fic, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downhillnow/pseuds/downhillnow
Summary: "And then I see you, the light falls through the room and all of it don't seem so hard."Short stories set in the both sides now universe that don't fit anywhere else.
Relationships: Carol Aird/Therese Belivet
Series: both sides now-verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1515923
Comments: 35
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my attempt at getting back into writing this universe so I can finally finish 'tiny infinity'. The length will probably vary a lot and there's no overhanging connection between the chapters. There's no editing here so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy them regardless!
> 
> The title and lyrics are from Gwan by Rostam.

**Independent**

“She wouldn’t hold my hand.”

Carol didn’t look up from where she was trying to gather her things last minute. “What?” she asked distractedly.

“Bea. She wouldn’t hold my hand while walking to school today.” Carol only made a noise of confirmation as she continued flitting around the room, not really listening to what Therese was saying.

“ _Carol_.” Therese’s voice broke and Carol’s movements ceased. She finally looked up from the mess that was her bag to find Therese standing a few feet away, still in her coat and with tears in her eyes.

“She said she was a big girl who didn’t need to hold anyone’s hand,” she mumbled. Therese’s voice was small and Carol had to strain to hear what she was saying. “She doesn’t need me anymore.” That set Therese off and the tears came at full force. Carol rushed to pull Therese into her arms. She knew the feeling consuming Therese all too well.

“Of course she still needs you, you’re her mama,” Carol whispered against the crown of Therese’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any ideas or word prompts you want to see this little gang get up to, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. 
> 
> Thanks, as always, for reading and commenting.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own.

**Spooning**

“I had such a shit day today.” 

“Wanna talk about it?”

“No,” Therese said with a pout. “Lay down with me?” 

“Of course, darling.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like this even if it's super short, I hope you do, too!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ache**

“Look at you,” Therese murmured down at the baby in her arms who was snoozing contently. 

“You’re being such a good girl for mama.” She was still moving around their bedroom, deathly afraid that she would wake the baby if she ceased any movement. 

Carol had tried to tell her that she was spoiling the baby and that Bea needed to learn how to sleep without being carried or held close by one of them. That they’d only suffer in the long run when the baby wouldn’t settle except when in either of their arms. 

Therese found herself unable to care and thought she’d gladly carry Bea until her arms ached just like her heart ached with how much she loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always appreciate your comments and thoughts so much, thank you!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found this buried in my drafts for 'tiny infinity' - anyone remember that story? I seem to have forgotten all about it. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless. x

**Bliss**

“Happy Mother’s day!”   
  
The voices broke through Carol’s slumber and woke her. She opened her eyes to see Therese and Rindy in the doorway of the bedroom, Therese with a breakfast tray in her arms and Rindy holding a homemade card. 

Carol couldn’t help herself and started crying. This was the first time she had been woken up to this kind of Mother’s day celebration. She saw Therese’s face fall, as she quickly put down the tray on the dresser opposite the bed, and came around the bed to see what was wrong. 

“We didn’t mean to make you cry,” Therese said worriedly, glancing over to Rindy who stood at the edge of the bed, looking like she might start to cry as well. Carol shook her head. “I’m crying because I’m really happy,” she explained through her tears. 

“They’re happy tears, Rindy. Can you show mommy the card you made?” Rindy still seemed apprehensive, but quickly crawled up on the bed to give Carol her card. “Oh, it’s wonderful, baby. I love it.” Carol kissed Rindy’s cheek, before looking over at Therese and mouthing “thank you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're all staying safe x


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few quarantine scenarios for this universe in mind, partially inspired by CB and Jamie Beck’s Isolation Creation series on Instagram. I’d highly recommend checking out the latter's work, it’s absolutely wonderful.
> 
> A little refresher: Carol works as an interior designer and Therese is a photographer. Rindy is 7 years old here and Bea is around 20 months.

“Momma, play!” 

The little voice startled Carol as she had been focused on discussing the design plans for the next project her team was about to start. 

“Can you hold for a minute?” Carol asked while trying to not be too obvious about her sudden need for a break from their meeting. She quickly muted herself and turned off the camera and got up to divert a wandering Bea. “Baby, you were supposed to stay with your mama,” she said while putting on a strict face for the toddler. 

“No!” Bea laughed as she said it. It was her current favourite word, and she said it to everything, no matter the question. “Oh, yes, you were,” Carol countered back as she bent down to scoop her up and settled Bea on her hip. Bea gave her a big smile in return and snuggled close. Carol’s heart swelled with love as she pressed a kiss to Bea’s forehead. She loved these close moments with her baby. 

“What’s your mama doing that’s so important that you could wander off?” Carol wondered out loud as she walked out of the makeshift home office they had set up in the corner of their bedroom. “Therese?” she called ahead as she was rounding the corner coming into the living room. 

Both Therese and Rindy were deeply absorbed in the art project spread out across the dining table in front of them. They had both donned painting smocks and were peering down at a large piece of craft paper, brushes in hand. “Ahem,” Carol cleared her throat to get their attention. Therese glanced up and her face morphed into a look of surprise as her eyes landed on the toddler in Carol’s arms. “I think you lost one.”

“It seems that I did.” Therese laughed as she pointed to Bea’s playmat with her brush. “I swear she was just over there a minute ago.” Carol only shook her head as she bent down to carefully sit Bea down amongst her toys despite a loud protest of “no, momma!” coming from the toddler. 

“Mommy needs to get back to her meeting, baby,” Carol tried to explain as she stroked a loving hand over Bea’s head. “We’ll read a book as soon as I’m done, I promise,” she bargained. “Book?” Bea asked in return, her protests at being left to play on her own momentarily forgotten. “Yes, book after Mommy’s meeting,” Carol promised with a smile.

Carol straightened and looked over at Therese and Rindy to see them both totally engrossed in painting again. “Therese, can you please distract her if she gets bored again?” Carol pleaded while she glanced at the clock on the wall. She had already taken far too long to get back. “Sure, sure,” Therese dismissed her worries with a wave of her hand. Carol sighed as she turned to leave to get back to work. She should’ve known better than to suggest an art project as something to pass the time with to the two artists of the family before an important work call.

“Momma, no!” Bea yelled after her as she saw Carol leave the room. She didn’t have time to turn back and appease Bea. “Therese, fix it!” she grumbled over her shoulder, and hurried down the hall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this way too late in the night, so please be kind if there's any mistakes. I wrote at least one of these paragraphs with my eyes closed. As always I'd love to hear your thoughts. 
> 
> Hope you all still are staying safe and healthy. x


End file.
